Fluid-dispensing toothbrushes typically include a tube or tubes or other fluid pathway which extend between a fluid reservoir, usually located in the handle of the toothbrush, to a brush plate which supports a field of bristles, where the fluid exits. The fluid-carrying tubes typically extend from the reservoir through a toothbrush stem portion of the toothbrush to the brush plate.
In many cases, the toothbrush stem will be molded as one piece and will include a channel extending longitudinally therethrough to accommodate the fluid flow, such as by a tube. In some cases, it is desirable to have more than one channel through the stem, such as when two fluids are to be delivered to the bristles and the fluids are not compatible if mixed together. In such a case, manufacturing requirements for the stem mold results in the stem being fairly large in diameter, bulky and unattractive.
It would be desirable to have a toothbrush stem which accommodates more than one fluid channel, while being relatively slim and attractive.